


you couldn't have done that sooner?

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cap quartet road trip, Clothed Sex, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sharing a Bed, idiots to lovers, tropes galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: the tropetastic sambucky get together during the cap quartet road trip fic





	you couldn't have done that sooner?

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god there was only one bed
> 
> find me on twit @_AMAMOT

Sam was still half dreaming and holding the cozy warm body in front of him. The body pressed back into him, snuffling a bit in sleepiness. Sam pressed himself tighter along the strong back and his prominent morning wood slid along the cleft of a clothed ass. 

It had been a while since Sam had gotten laid, pretty much unable to bring anyone home after that day on the National Mall that changed his life. Much less so once he took in two government fugitives and went on the run with a wanted assassin. No time to romance anyone or even really for a hookup. 

When the body that he was sleepily dry humping made a small moan, Sam’s hindbrain kicked in and reminded him that he was sharing a bed with Bucky. Steve and Nat were in a different hotel to avoid all of them being seen together. It was hot and the shitty motel had questionable AC so they were stripped down to their boxers. His brain was slowly waking up but for some reason hadn’t freaked out at the fact that he had his dick against the Winter Soldier’s ass. 

“Didn’t know you slept with a pistol, Wilson.” Bucky’s sleep-heavy voice murmured. 

To Sam’s surprise, Bucky didn’t make any move away. He kept making little pleased noises and pushing back against Sam. 

“Didn’t know you were ...well” Sam just rubbed against him with a little more gusto in response.

He nuzzled along the messy mop of hair and rested his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky’s back was arched to press his ass against Sam fully and he was holding onto Sam’s arm around his torso. Bucky laced his fingers over the top of Sam’s hand and pulled it down with his to stroke his own cock over his clothes. 

They were quiet except for sleepy moans and surprised gasps at a twist of a wrist or sharp thrust of hips. Bucky was held tight between Sam’s hand on his cock and Sam’s own erection on his ass moving in tandem. Both of their breathing was getting heavier and Sam was moving with more erratic movements and soon they had both made a mess in their boxers. 

Sam moved his hand off of Bucky’s crotch and let it lay awkwardly on the bed in front of them. Neither moved for a few moments, as if not wanting to break the spell of the morning. Sam was jolted back when his burner phone began ringing.

Bucky disentangled himself from Sam as he was talking to Steve on the phone and wandered to the shower. He let the water run over him and let himself enjoy the small joy of soap and hot steam. He could still feel the warmth from Sam’s body behind him and sighed as the morning’s events thus far caught up to him. 

Bucky objectively had known that Sam was attractive. He had an angular jaw and broad shoulders, his gapped teeth and crooked smile adding to his charm. Sam understandably hadn’t trusted him for the first few weeks of their zigzagging road trip through Natasha’s network of SHIELD safehouses. But apparently, in this rundown hotel in Indiana, that next level of trust had been reached. Bucky hadn’t even known that Sam was interested in men, which was causing a whole slew of other confusing emotions in his brain. He heard Steve and Nat’s voices in the bedroom area and shut off the water to see what the day held for him.

\----

Hours later they were crammed into the backseat of whatever sedan Steve had ‘borrowed’ for them to drive to their next stop. Natasha was in the front seat, gradually catching Steve up on the music of the 20th century while Sam and Bucky usually bickered in the back.   
  
“You two are pretty quiet today.” Steve remarked, looking in the rearview. “Were you too busy fighting each other to your sleep last night?”

Sam felt his face flush as he looked out the window pointedly while Bucky just grunted in response. Truthfully, both men had slept better than they had in a long time. Natasha looked back at them, her eyebrows raising as she looked over their awkward posture. She said something in sharp Russian that made Bucky kick her seat with a scowl.

Steve paid no attention, used to the occasional exchanges in various foreign languages, and usually Sam tuned them out too. This time he noticed Bucky blushing a bit and the tips of his ears getting a bit pink as he tried to slump his bulky body into the small space of the backseat. Sam looked over at him curiously, only to look back out his window when Bucky glared at him. 

“There are two towns right next to each other where we’re stopping for the night.” Natasha said.    
“We’ll be staying separately again, one motel in each town.”

“Great.” Sam said, probably too quickly, eager to dispel the weird energy of the car. 

Bucky just sighed heavily, to which Steve piped up from the front seat. “Buck, you know you can’t be seen with me, it’s too recognizable. And you and Nat together are like a huge beacon for HYDRA and-”   
  
“Stevie I know, I jus’ wanna get there already. There ain’t any room back here”

They rode in silence, only the sound of The Clash and the road noise filling the car until they pulled into another generic motel. Steve looked back at Sam expectantly and he groaned but moved to get out of the car.

“Never thought bein the least recognizable would be such a hardship. How many goddamn hotels have I checked into the past few months because you lot are superheros.” Sam grumbled but pulled one of his fake ID’s and the corresponding credit card out of his bag. 

A bored hotel clerk, a shuffling upstairs and jiggling of a sticky door later, he and Bucky were standing in another bland room with stock artwork on the walls. Sam knew that Bucky would want to sweep the room for anything suspicious, so he went into the shower while Bucky prowled into the corners and poked under the bed.

“What version of the Bible is in this one?” He asked when he emerged from the bathroom after his shower. Being on the road always made him feel gross.   
  
“New Revised Standard.” Bucky said from the bed where he was reading a trashy bodice ripper.

“And what version of ‘Straight, White Couple Embracing in the Rain.’ is that?” Sam said with a grin, nodding to the book in his hand. Bucky had taken a weird liking to romance novels and had collected them at all the gas stations they stopped at. 

“Uh …” Bucky showed him the cover with an embarrassed smile. “The eternal vow?”

“Sounds riveting.” Sam flopped on the bed next to him and flicked on the TV.

“Shut up.” Bucky said back softly, his face flushing a bit. 

They sat in comfortable silence with Animal Planet in the background until Bucky put his book down during a commercial break. He looked like he was looking to say something and Sam raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.   
  
“Thanks Sam”

“For what?” 

“Not uh. Makin’ it weird.” Bucky said and cleared his throat. “After this mornin’”

“Oh. Uh. No problem.” Sam said awkwardly, trying to meet Bucky’s flitting eyes. “You too?”   
  
“I haven’t gotten laid in 70 years.” Bucky said loudly, face red.

He studiously buried his nose back in his book and didn’t look away, but his eyes clearly were screwed shut. Sam looked at him with his mouth agape for a moment before turning his attention back to the TV to give Bucky a moment of space.

“Is that why you read those?” Sam said finally, nodding again at Bucky’s book with a sly grin.

“Shut up.” Came the grumbling response.

“Nah, I woulda offered if I thought you were interested.” Sam said, leaning back against the headboard with his hands behind his head. Bucky froze and slowly looked up and down, he was well aware of how his biceps looked like this. “I mean, neither of us are gettin’ any. I just assumed that history remembers you as a ladies man for a reason.”

Sam just stayed as he was, feigned nonchalance as he vaguely watched the TV. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bucky steal a few more glances at him before putting his book down. Sam still made no moves, not wanting to put any pressure on the situation one way or the other. He felt Bucky holding his gaze on him and turned to meet his eyes. In one motion, Bucky turned and straddled Sam’s thighs, nestling down on his heels to bring their hips together.   
  
“I’ll let you in on a little secret, Sam.” Bucky’s human hand came to rest on Sam’s shoulder and he grinned widely. “I was known as a ladies man because I would go out with lesbian couples as their beard.”   
  
Sam barked out a laugh. “Really?”   
  
“Queer as a three dollar bill. Don’t think HYDRA woulda planted those memories.”

And then they were kissing, Bucky’s mouth hot and needy against Sam’s, his mismatched hands wrapping around Sam’s torso to bring them as close together as possible. Sam’s hands were in his hair and they pushed and pulled from their lips until they were both panting.

“Damn, Barnes, you’ve been withholding all this from me.” Sam stroked down his back to squeeze his ass. He raked his eyes over Bucky’s muscled torso and squeezed again. 

“So have you.” Bucky snorted back at him.

Bucky dipped his fingers into the waistband of Sam’s sweatpants, giving him a chance to protest before pushing them down with his boxers. Sam’s cock was filling out, thick and curved a bit, and Bucky pushed himself back to taste the tip of it. 

“Fuck-Bucky.” Sam gasped, his hands flying to Bucky’s hair again. Bucky looked up at him worriedly. “You just-caught me off guard. If you want to-ahhh.”

His words were cut off by Bucky slowly sucked down his entire cock, humming around it as he dipped his metal hand to roll Sam’s balls in the fingers. When Bucky came back up, he hollowed his cheeks to suckle the tip like a popsicle before pulling off. 

“It’s been a while.” Bucky remarked as he nuzzled his lips at the base of Sam’s cock. He had his arms wrapped around Sam’s waist and seemed content to rest on his hips and nuzzle and lick at his cock. “‘S good.”

Bucky went back to work bobbing his head on and working his hand on what he didn’t reach with his mouth. He felt along the ridge of the vein on the underside of Sam’s length with his tongue and was rewarded with a low moan. He met the brown eyes looking down at him with awe.

“You look so good, fuck.” Sam leaned his head back and scratched at Bucky’s head a bit. Bucky moaned and leaned his head into Sam’s hand a bit. “You like that?” Bucky just hummed around Sam, making his back arch a bit and his hand involuntarily shove on Bucky’s head a bit. “Shit sor-”

Bucky cut him off again with a garbled whimper and felt his throat relax to completely press his face into Sam’s groin. He could feel the tickle of the curly hair at the base of Sam’s dick on his nose and he flickered his eyes up. Bucky maintained eye contact as he messily pulled up and swirled his tongue before sinking down again. He was rutting against the bed as he did, his own cock ignored and very interested in the proceedings. 

“Come up here Buck.” Sam tried to pull him up by his shoulders but Bucky shook his head as best he could with his mouth full. “You wanna just suck me off?” He nodded and bobbed his head a bit roughly and blinked at Sam. “You want-?” 

He tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair roughly and lifted his hips a bit. Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut and he nodded as best he could. Sam thrust his hips up with a bit more push, building up to a steady pace as he fucked Bucky’s mouth. His mouth was hot and tight, his throat taking all of Sam’s length with every thrust. 

Sam slumped down and pushed Bucky’s head down with one last cry before shooting his come down Bucky’s throat. Bucky choked around Sam’s length as it drove into his throat. Sam removed his hand quickly but Bucky suckled and swallowed until his cock had started softening in his mouth. 

“Sam-” His voice was hoarse. “That was-”   
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”   
  
“What?” Bucky knit his brows together.

“Sorry for that last bit, I didn’t mean to, you know, choke you.” Sam gestured with his hand to his now soft cock on his thigh. “Anyway, uh. You definitely still got it.”

“Thanks.” Bucky was sitting back up, adjusting himself and moving to retake his spot next to Sam.   
  
“Hey, I’m a gentleman I’m not gonna not reciprocate.” Sam leaned over towards him. “If you want me to. I don’t-”   
  
“Can you just…” Bucky grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled it over his bulging jeans. 

Sam quickly undid the button and zipper and pushed the pants down to free Bucky’s cock. He stroked over it with a few twists and flicks of his wrist, watching Bucky’s face the whole time to gauge his reactions. He licked his other thumb and pushed under Bucky’s shirt to tease his nipple. The infamous assassin moaned and arched into the contact, bracing his hands on the bed behind him. 

Bucky reached down to tear his own shirt off, covering Sam’s hand on his chest with his own.

He moved his hips with Sam’s hand on his cock, jerking quick and hard until he was crying out and coming all over himself and the hand around him. His chest was heaving and he felt his eyes watering as he came back down from the stimulation.

“You alright, Buck?”

“Yeah. ‘m fine”

They went about their evening like they had most of the other evenings they spent in hotels. Sam went to get food from the local diner, they watched reality TV or game shows until jostling around into a sleeping position. Tonight though, Bucky looked up at Sam with a bit of nervousness in his eyes as they laid down. Sam was laying on his back and Bucky came and cautiously curled up right next to him, his leg slung over Sam’s.

“Is this …”   
  
“It’s fine Bucky. Why didn't you tell me you just needed to get your rocks off? Woulda made this way more pleasant for all of us.”

“It’s-That’s not it.”

“Than what is it?”   
  
“I like you, idiot.” Bucky said softly into Sam’s neck.   
  
“I like you too, was that so hard? Now go to sleep.”

“I hate you.”


End file.
